<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks by Writer1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694323">Sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1987/pseuds/Writer1987'>Writer1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1987/pseuds/Writer1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger comes to stay in hedgehog village for a while and during his stay he manages to capture the eyes of the local goofball that is Knuckles.</p><p>Cue terrible pickup lines, awkward moments and general chaos as the humble echidna tries to win the heart of a strong yet gentle treasure hunter.... with a little bit of help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knuckles the Echidna/Mighty the Armadillo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a REMAKE of a fic I was previously working on  😅👉👈  I decided to fix it and now it's more bearable to read I hope!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dawn brought in a new day and along with it? A new adventure.</p><p>
Not far from Hedgehog village a lone weary wanderer was making their way to the beach that was in sight on a small poorly made raft that wasn't holding up well in the fercious storm. The stranger was exhausted and kept rowing until they reached the beach. </p><p> Upon landing they stumbled off the raft and saw a hut not far away. The stranger raised their head and tried to call for help but passed out on the sand.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey Sonic!!! Wanna head to Meh Burger? I want another eating competition!" Knuckles shouted happily as he sprinted up to Sonic's place and up to the door.</p><p>"Give me a few moments Knuxs, just finishing something" came Sonic's reply from behind the door.</p><p>"Alright bro!!! Meet me on the beach" Knuckles answered back before running off. Upon reaching the beach the echidna saw something big lying in the sand. Was it a rock? A robot? Knuckles couldn't be sure.</p><p>"Sonic! Come look at this!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic didn't reply, he probably didn't hear him or he was still busy with whatever he was finishing. The echidna decided he'd simply deal with this thing himself. </p><p>
On closer inspection the thing on the sand was not a robot or rock but appeared to be an armadillo with a red shell, black fur, tanned skin, big brown and silver boots and brown fingerless gloves with bandages covering the wrists up to the elbows.</p><p>

Knuckles had never seen this person before. He wondered if they were friend or foe?. But it didn't matter in that moment as this person was hurt and needed helping. So Knuckles leant down and gently scooped the stranger up into his arms and ran off to Sonic's hut.</p><p>"Knuckles I'm ready let's g- hey who's that?" Sonic questioned as Knuckles walked in cradling the injured armadillo.</p><p>
"I dunno bro. I sorta just found them on the beach. I think they need a doctor"<br/>
"Say no more! Wait here.I'll go get doc" Sonic sped off to go retrieve the doctor, leaving Knuckles alone with the unconscious wanderer. </p><p>
The echidna looked around Sonic's living room, looking for somewhere to put the stranger before deciding to lay them down on the couch. Knuckles comfortably adjusted pillows around the armadillos head and put a blue blanket he found over them.</p><p>
"There you go!" Knuckles announced before sitting down besides them waiting for Sonic to return. </p><p>

He didn't wait long as the blue blur shot in with the doctor in his arms. Sonic placed the doctor down and pointed at the injured stranger. </p><p>
Doc made his way over and moved the blanket to examine his patient," oh my. This one has been through some trouble! So many bruises... That's definitely a broken arm! Where did you find them?" </p><p>
Knuckles answered that question"I found them on the beach. They were lying on the sand and a small broken raft was nearby.... It's their own fault they are hurt like this because who seriously sleeps there?!" </p><p>
"Knuckles they weren't sleeping" Sonic sighed "they had passed out"</p><p>

The doctor cleaned his patient up and put his patients arm in a sling before telling the two "Let them rest. They are in bad shape but with lots of rest they will be fine" with that doc left. </p><p>
Knuckles eyed the stranger before putting the blanket back over them and saying "Don't worry. Doctor Knuckles will take care of you" </p><p>
Sonic crossed his arms "Doctor Knuckles? You? take care of them?" And he laughed which the echidna frowned at "hey I can do it!"</p><p>

In the passing days this turned out to be true. Knuckles never left the nameless armadillos side until one day the armadillo awoke with a groan," w-what... W-where?" They asked in a deep chocolatey male voice.</p><p>

"Hey take it easy big red!" Knuckles said as he looked down at the stranger with a smile. </p><p>
The stranger squinted as he looked up into Knuckles's violet eyes before sitting up a bit too fast and seeing stars,"w-where... am...I? W-who are y-you?"</p><p>
Knuckles put his hands on the others shoulders and held him steadily "you are in a safe place"</p><p>
The stranger looked at him with his sky blue eyes. He didn't know if he could truly trust the echidna or not but he didn't seem bad,"w-who are you?" The armadillo asked again </p><p>
"I'm Knuckles the echidna! I am the one who saved you"
The other nodded and whispered "thank... you" </p><p>
Knuckles slowly pushed the armadillo back so he was comfortably resting against the pillows again,"take it easy and tell me what happened. Let's begin with your name first. Can you remember it? I know it's not easy. I regularly forget my name too after sleeping in strange places"
</p><p>
"M-my name is M-Mighty. Mighty the armadillo. I'm a treasure hunter" </p><p>
"Treasure hunter huh? Well Mighty, I am a bit of a treasure hunter myself! So how did you end up here?" Knuckles asked </p><p>
"I was escaping from a temple. I had followed a map that a mustached man had given me... I didn't know it was a trap. He said there was treasure.... But there was an army of robots waiting inside instead so I fought them.. I was outnumbered... a big robot grabbed my arm and hurt it badly.. so I ran.... from the robots.... When I tried to escape I found my boat I had arrived on had been destroyed so I made a raft from logs and vines and escaped. I was at sea for quite a bit and then a storm hit, I didn't know where I was going. In the storm I saw a light coming from this island so I rowed here and upon reaching the shore I passed out from sheer exhaustion"</p><p>Knuckles felt anger within him and growled out "Eggman.... The man who tricked you is a meance who regularly terrorises us. I'll make him pay for this! But for now... I'm staying here with you. I am going to make sure you fully recover and are protected. I won't let Eggman hurt you again"</p><p>

Mighty smiled and sleepily closed his eyes,"thank you... My hero"</p><p>
Knuckles blushed at that and felt something spark up in his chest.</p><p>
The echidna had a feeling that he and Mighty would become very close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few more days had passed and Mighty was up and about (with Knuckles assisting him now and again due to a dodgy ankle)</p><p>
Mighty had met the rest of the gang and became friends with all of them. Mighty had to admit he liked the place, okay the food in this place wasn't so good, the shows on telly were average and some of the people were odd but that's what made it interesting. Mighty had traveled far and wide and never before had he come across a place like Hedgehog village. </p><p>
-</p><p>
"Can you tell us more of your adventures?" Amy had asked as she, Mighty, Knuckles, Sticks, Tails and Sonic were gathered around a table at Meh burger. </p><p>
"Sure young missy!" Mighty happily exclaimed," did I tell you about that time I punched a boulder that was thrown at me by a gorilla? I punched it out of midair and all the while I was wresting off a angry bear with my other hand? It wasn't easy I tell ya!" </p><p>
"Did you make it off the island?" Knuckles asked with a look of awe on his face</p><p>
Mighty laughed," of course otherwise I wouldn't be here to tell you the tale!"</p><p>
"No way you did all that" Sonic huffed before biting into his burger</p><p>
Mighty looked at him,"I most certainly did"</p><p>
"If you are apparently strong enough to wrestle a bear and single handedly punch a boulder how comes you couldn't deal with a few robots?"</p><p>
"I was surrounded. There were so many. They were tasering me, throwing nets on me and they were grabbing me so hard and mind you I was tired when I reached that island. I hadn't expected them to be there. It's a good job I'm really strong otherwise I don't think I would have made it out of there"</p><p>
Sonic huffed again as he saw Amy staring at Mighty with a dreamy look.</p><p>
Knuckles spoke up "Wanna come work out with me? I wanna see how strong you are" </p><p>
"Oh of course!" Mighty replied happily</p><p>
-
</p><p>
The two had gone to work out on the beach.</p><p>
"Wow... You're actually pretty strong!!!"</p><p> Knuckles said clearly impressed as Mighty effortlessly lifted the big weights he had been given.</p><p>
"As are you big guy" he responded with a smile as Knuckles flexed the weight in his hand again</p><p>
Knuckles noticed Mighty staring at his arms," Like what you see? I know my muscles are pretty big aren't they? I am the strongest echidna around!" He flexed and continued "it's all thanks to my strength that you are here. with my strong arms I heroically lifted you up and moved you to safety" </p><p> the armadillo smiled as he placed his weights down,"My echidna in shining armour. That's what you are Knuckles" </p><p>
"And you are my fair ar-mai-dillen. It's a pun on maiden and armadillo by the way" He winked and Mighty blushed deeply and looked away with a smile,"your puns are terrible"</p><p>
"True. If only my puns were as great as me.....or you"</p><p>
Mighty chuckled and looked at him shyly,"Of all the people I've met on my travels I don't think any have made me smile and laugh as much as you have"</p><p>
Knuckles was the one blushing now,"well.... I can't help it. I'm the full package. I'm likeable, strong and handsome"</p><p>
"You sure are" Mighty responded without thinking. </p><p>
In that moment Knuckles felt that small fire in his chest become a roaring inferno. He didn't understand what it was but the longer he gazed into Mighty's sky blue eyes the stronger it became.</p><p>"s-shall we head back?"</p><p>
Knuckles nodded, lost in thought with this strange sensation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope it was alright!✨ Want me to continue? Comment and Kudos^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>